Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus having a storage function.
Description of the Related Art
Components used in image forming apparatuses have individual differences, and there is thus demand for components to be controlled in accordance with such individual differences. A fixing apparatus is a representative example of such a component. A fixing apparatus has a fixing film and a pressure roller, and variations can arise in the glossiness of a fixed image due to variations in the characteristics of the fixing film and the pressure roller in the fixing apparatus. Thus a fixing temperature may be controlled in accordance with such variations in the glossiness. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-305579 proposes storing information regarding a fixing apparatus in a non-volatile memory provided in the fixing apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-347744, meanwhile, proposes holding a gloss level of a fixing apparatus using a dip switch.
However, providing a non-volatile memory not only increases costs, but the content stored therein may change under the influence of outside noise or the like. Providing a dip switch also increases costs, and it is furthermore necessary for the person in charge of assembly at the factory to manipulate such small dip switches, which complicates the assembly process.